Eyes On You, No Wait Me
by Sho Lover
Summary: [AU][Ark Angel version][Alex x Sabina][One Shot] Those Squall x Rinoa fans are going to assassinate me for this.


**_Disclaimer: Don't own Alex Rider and for some bloody reason, Final Fantasy VIII (Square Enix owns, if you're not an experienced Final Fantasy fan) and that song, 'Eyes on Me' (Faye Wong and Square Enix own that song)._**

_**Quick Note: This fanfiction contains a spoiler at the end of Ark Angel, until it gets AU. Don't ask me why.**_

After the unfortunate death of Kaspar, Alex had managed to get the bomb and put it to the unfortunate terrorist and blast it to outer space. And once he tried to find the exit, he found someone very surprising to see him.

"Sabina, what the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked with a surprising tone as he looked at her in a strange way.

"I don't know, Alex!" She replied sourly "One minute I was in America, the next thing I knew I'm in some kind of space hotel for no reason!"

"Then, how are going to get out here? The capsule's way too small for both of us!"

"Don't ask me! You're a spy; so you should have an idea!"

"But I'm not James Bond!"

All hope seem to have lost for these two teenagers, until appearing out of nowhere, this mini upright tiger-like creature was pointing the direction.

"Moomba!" shouted the orange creature "Moomba! Moomba! Moomba!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" They cried out loud together. But without a choice, Alex and Sabina decided they should followed the Moomba's order and now they were floating towards this mysterious door.

"Strange," Alex remarked "I never knew Drevin had added this section."

"I don't really care about that!" Sabina moaned as she had enough of floating around in space "I want to go home!"

And once Alex had opened the door, he and Sabina entered into some kind of futuristic bridge that had controls that they were beyond the teenagers' technology knowledge and two seats at the front with some kind of pilot controls, though they were similar to any aeroplane. As for the window, well, they were big enough to see the space, as well as the beautiful sight of the planet Earth. And so, the two teenagers sat at the pilots' seat respectively, but instead of Sabina and Alex fastening their seat belts and wondered how to control this damn thing, Sabina went on to Alex's lap and holding in her arms that wrapped around his body. And for no absolutely reason at all, the 'Eyes on Me' song came from nowhere, though Alex and Sabina were not bothered by this.

"Alex, were you scared to become a spy at that age?"

"Maybe, perhaps. But…the truth is, I didn't want to be become a spy! In fact, MI6 and the CIA always used me lots of time and I've had enough of it! I just want to go home and go back to being a normal teenager and be with you, Sabina."

"…I see. Then, you can't escape your fate."

"Yes…every time they interrupt my life I always get dragged into this whole spying mess and I ended up in bruises and got shot once. It's just that…I want to forget this fantasy and…" His speech was interrupted by Sabina's hand as her palm told her not to speak again.

"Alex, I'm sorry that I was angry that I didn't believe you were a spy. But if there's anything that you were in pain, let me share it with you…I want to be close to you, so that we can walk the same path and share the same emotions."

And then Sabina came closer as her lips were about to plant on Alex, until…

…

…

…

…

…

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STEALING THE PART IN RAGNAROK! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SQUALL AND MINE!"

"Huh?" They gasped together as they looked at the back and saw an older teenager, who had short dark brown hair and wore a mixture of sky blue an black. Her other older teenage companion, to which she called him Squall had light brown short hair, though he had a scar on his face and wore black with belts that were unnecessary fitted together in places.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you two! Not only have you steal the best part when Squall and I met in Ragnarok in the whole Final Fantasy VIII universe, you've stole Faye Wong!"

The song was cut down momentarily as soon as this young disgruntled women was angry, as the singer changed her expression from singing happily ever after, to very livid indeed.

"Well, I'm so sorry Miss Rinoa!" She exclaimed very sarcastically "But these two went in there first and I had no choice but to do that song. And thanks to you, I'm getting out of here. I don't even know where the hell I'm in!" And then the singer left in much disgust, though the location she went to is probably unclear.

"Wait," Alex surprisingly remarked "if I'm here and Sabina's here for no reason, then what are you two doing here in the Ark Angel?"

"What?" Rinoa's eyes were an expression mixture of wonder and anger, but that did not matter to her, as she was still angry with the two younger teenagers "I don't know, you two stole the best part and now…I'm going get even with you! Isn't that right, Squall?"

"Huh?" Squall replied uninterestedly, until Rinoa nudged his body and unsheathed his Gunblade "Whatever."

And so, after twenty minutes of unnecessary battles, Nobuo Uematsu's many famous battle music that goes from Final Fantasy V to Final Fantasy VIII, though with a little occasion of 'One Winged Angel' from nowhere, Alex and Sabina had managed to defeat, but not killed, Squall and Rinoa, even though they don't wield weapons and have magic spells. However, once the Ragnarok landed back to the planet, the two young teenagers were sued for copying the famous 'Eyes on Me in Ragnarok' part and were given a fine of up to two million Gil, which is equivalent of twenty million pounds, though MI6 had to fork out from the Bank of England and were almost bankrupted. And so, they lived in a happy ending part, but…

"Crap! We're in the wrong planet!" Both Alex and Sabina shouted as they were inside the President's Palace in Esthar.

"Yep, welcome to the planet Eden!" Laguna greeted happily to them.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yep, another Alex Rider one shot done with this time, the Alex/Sabina pairing and not the shounen-ai one shot in the last one with added random humour. As you might probably guessed from the summary, this is a parody take on the now famous 'Eyes on Me' part in the video game Final Fantasy VIII and generally pissing the Squall/Rinoa pairing part (I'm more of an Aerith/Sephiroth pairing fan from Final Fantasy VII than this), due to the huge popularity that I felt this was too many times._

_And if anyone going to ask me, I made a joke that when I downloaded Faye Wong's Eyes on Me, I was thinking that if I listen to the song while reading the end of Ark Angel, I always imagine grabbing Sabina from nowhere, blasted off to space and then Alex and Sabina doing the 'Squall and Rinoa' roles, except I reverse the roles, though not very big as making Alex the Squall part with Rinoa's fear and then Sabina the Rinoa part with Squall's fear. Yes, it's very complicated and unless you are familiar with the FFVIII concept, you won't get the joke._

_Send in some reviews and comments, but no flamers, especially the ones that says 'You BASTARD! ARE YOU BASHING MY FAVOURITE COUPLE FROM FFVIII? GO TO HELL!' or something like that._


End file.
